Daniels (Crewman)
Crewman Daniels was the alias of an agent in the Temporal Cold War claiming to be from the 31st century, repeatedly encountered by the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 in the early 2150s. In April of 2151, Daniels infiltrated Enterprise, posing as a crewman (third class) who was one of the ship's stewards. In September of 2151, he revealed to Captain Jonathan Archer that he was actually a time traveler from the 31st century trying to ensure that the Suliban Cabal did not interfere in historical events. Daniels needed the crew's help to track down Silik to find out who he was working for. Silik, however, got the jump on Daniels and apparently killed him. ( ) After the destruction of the Paraagan colony in March of 2152, Daniels returned, taking Archer back in time to April 9, 2151, to explain that the destruction of the colony was not Enterprise’s fault, but rather the result of a temporal incursion. He told him how to prove this and returned him to 2152. Shortly afterward, Daniels brought Archer to the 31st century to help him escape the Cabal, but in removing Archer from the timeline, he inadvertently affected inadvertently changed history and wiped out his entire civilization. Daniels was shocked at this unexpected turn of events and expressed even more concern upon learning that a monument commemorating a "Federation" had never been built. He was further surprised that a nearby library which stored historical information contained books rather than computer data. Using the library to determine at what point the timeline was altered, he found that everything up until the Warp Five program looked familiar, but events following that period were unrecognizable. Afterward, Daniels used his still-intact knowledge of temporal technology to return Archer home through the temporal communications chamber on the Suliban helix. ( ) Although Daniels was not present at the time, Archer found it necessary to access Daniels' temporal database to determine the origin of a future space pod Enterprise discovered. ( ) In November of 2153, Daniels returned to Enterprise yet again while the ship was searching for the Xindi superweapon. Archer demanded to know why Daniels and his people had not done something about the Xindi attack on Earth, but Daniels explained that "The events that are taking place are the result of temporal incursions. They're not supposed to be happening." The effects of these events had not yet rippled up to the 31st century, so Daniels could not help the crew on their mission. What he could do, however, was transport Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol to the year 2004 on Earth, where Damron and two other Xindi-Reptilians were preparing to deploy a bioweapon. With some advanced technology from Daniels to help, Archer and T'Pol stopped Damron and returned to 2153 with the bodies and equipment of the Xindi-Reptilians. ( ) In February 2154, Daniels returned in an attempt to stop Archer from going through with his suicide mission to destroy the Xindi superweapon. In order to convince Archer to try a diplomatic solution, he transported him to the 26th century to show him the Battle of Procyon V and what was at stake. Archer was not deterred, but Daniels gave him a Xindi initiation medal from the future in case he changed his mind, which he did. Later that month, when Archer planned to board the Xindi superweapon in another suicide mission, Daniels tried to get him to reconsider by bringing him to the year 2161, at the founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets, and show Archer his role in history. Daniels admitted that he would most likely be severely disciplined for doing this. Archer, however, was not swayed. ( ) When the Na'kuhl temporal faction defeated Daniels' faction, causing the Temporal Cold War to escalate into an all-out conflict, Daniels barely managed to escape to the year 1944, where he brought both Enterprise and Archer, fortunately pulling him off the superweapon just before it exploded. The turbulence in the time stream caused by all the temporal incursions ravaged Daniels body, and he died in Enterprise's sickbay, though he was able to give Archer enough information to destroy the Na'kuhl temporal conduit, thereby stopping them from ever invading the 31st century, and thus undoing his death. Daniels sent Enterprise back to 2154, but not before Archer told him he was done being a pawn in the Temporal Cold War. ( ) Daniels regarded himself as "Human, more or less." ( ) .}} Background * While Crewman Daniels appeared to be allied with the United Federation of Planets, the identity of his faction remains unknown, although he might be attached to the Temporal Integrity Commission in his native time period. Regardless, Daniels has explicitly stated that he is not a Starfleet officer. ( ) * Daniels "dies" twice on screen. The first was in , where he was killed by Silik. The second time was in , where he dies as his body underwent severe temporal flux. * During his meeting with Daniels that took place in the past, prior to Enterprise s first launch, when Archer said he thought Daniels had died previously (in ), Daniels replies that he did die "in a manner of speaking." ( ) *Along with Shran, Ambassador Soval and Porthos, Daniels is one of only four characters, outside of the main ones, to appear in all four seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. Appearances * ** (Season One) ** ** (Season Two) ** (Season Three) ** ** ** (Season Four) ** de:Daniels (Crewman) ja:ダニエルス（時間エージェント） ru:Дэниелс (Рядовой) Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Time travelers Category:Aliases